Honey Kisses
by Just Maritza
Summary: October 2010 DQMW Picture Challenge...Just elaborating on the honey and berries scene in the Abduction episode.


_Claimer: I have no claims on Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman_

**

* * *

Honey Kisses**

**by Maritza Franklin**

**October 25, 2010**

Rescuing her from the renegade Indians and swimming for their lives, they finally made it to a small cave; Sully helping a much drained Michaela settled down.

"Best get some wet clothing off," he removed his shirt before realizing the cold wind was immobilizing her, thus preceded to unbutton her blouse for her before she halted him.

"I…I can do this."

"Sure, be right back."

"Where are you going?" she called out desperately latching onto him.

"It's alright, just there to cut pine branches for bedding—can still see me."

"Oh," but she didn't seem too convinced; yet muster the strength to be courageous. Sully quickly cut some branches and when he returned found her huddled in her wet undergarments, shivering. He helped her onto the makeshift bed covering her with pine branches, hoping to keep the winds away from her; yet she continued to shake violently and the only way to warm her quickly was by sliding in beside her; molding and wrapping her body as best he could with his.

"I'm sorry, this is the best I can do without risking smoke signals," he held on to her never wanting to ever let her go. Soon her trembling ceased; quickly falling fast asleep while he fought against it in safeguarding her.

Overlooking their surroundings the following day, Sully patiently waited for Michaela as she slept peacefully away. Finally awaken—startled, she called out to him.

"I'm here," he rushed to her side clasping her hand. "You're safe," she caressed his face, he kissed her hand. "You're safe," he repeated reassuringly. Both locking eyes lost for words before he shifted.

"I…uh…found some honey combs and berries while you were sleeping," handing her the meager meal. "It'll get dark soon; we'll go then and be in Colorado Springs sometime tomorrow."

"I can't walk," she whispered in discomfort.

"Alright," his back to her, lifting her leg unto his lap. "I'll carry you," he proceeded in wiping her foot; his heart aching upon hearing her winched a couple of times. "Did they hurt you?" hoping against odds she hadn't been ravished.

"_**No**_," she simply said realizing the implication of his question.

Sully immediately turned to look at her exhaling in relief wanting to embrace her; instead nodded for her to eat. "Better try and eat some," then watched her scoop up honey innocently with her fingers into her mouth, deliciously licking with such gratitude, hunger and vulnerability—a lone tear escaping; and he couldn't help, but to cave in, in a reassuring kiss—both relieving all pent up emotions of the past few days in that emotionally charged kiss.

Another kiss before he pulled away feeling remorse for taking liberty in her battered state—unknowingly leaving her hungry for more of his warmth and reassurance, and unable to bear being severed by him.

"Hold me," she begged in a whisper. "Hold me…" and Sully readily complied holding and rocking her awhile—Michaela smiling satisfactorily.

"Oh Sully, I was never so scared in my life." Suddenly the events of her ordeal overwhelmed her and began relieving herself. Sully held her securely not letting her go until she released all that bottled up emotions of fear, despair and uncertainties.

"It's alright, you're safe. I've got ya; I ain't ever gonna let you go again."

"I didn't know whether I was going to be hurt, killed or both. Thinking of you and the children kept me going—knowing you were coming for me. But…but then time had elapsed and…and…I started loosing faith." Looking up at him with hope returning to her eyes, "Then suddenly, I felt your presence washed over me, and that's when I knew I'd be alright."

"I'll always be there for you. I'm so sorry you were taken from me and not getting to you sooner. I was sick with worry at what could have happened to you," taking a good look at her cuts and bruises." I'd never forgive myself had anything did. You sure you're alright?"

"Really, I wasn't touched, just smacked a little here and there, and frequent shoving. Walks on Cloud would intervene in not permitting anything further with me. He may have been angry with me, but he did his best to protect me. Oh, Sully…," she cried, "He died helping me escape."

"Who did it?"

"One Eye—after trying to take advantage of me; Walks on Cloud traded for me and took me into his tent. For a minute I thought he was going to carry out the act, when he suddenly cut the ropes around my wrists hushing me. Next he slit open the rear of the tent urging me on to escape. I ran and ran before hearing a gun shot—I soon was recaptured. That's when I knew he'd been killed. Oh Sully, it's all my fault. I started this tragic mess. If only I'd lied and cover up as you desperately requested of me, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry," and cried into him again.

"It's alright; you didn't know the dog soldiers were at the reservations when you came with the soldiers. It's not your fault. You were just following your conscious."

Michaela continued to weep further, heavily into his strong arms he kept wrapped around her. Sully thanked the heavens and the spirits for her safe returned, wondering how his spiritual brother will take his son's death. It was a long while before she began to slowly subside with sniffling and composing herself.

"Thank you Sully for rescuing me." A tentative smile finally returned to her face. "It's like in those dime novels, my being rescued—you're my hero."

"Well, you're safe and sound, but not for long. We gotta get moving once you have some sustenance in ya."

She smiled furthered at the man she realized she'd never want to be apart from again. "Yes, of course," and resume consuming the only nourishment Sully was able to gather, honey and berries—unaware he hadn't dare go far searching for something else in case she awoke alarmed finding herself deserted. "How soon before we reach home?"

"Depends how quick we get to the horse over that mountain," gesturing towards it. "I figure it'll take us a few hours before reaching it, and another few hours or so before reaching town."

"Are Cloud Dancing and the other Indians really being held captive?"

"'Fraid so."

"Will they release them once I'm returned?"

"Hopefully, but then again, I don't trust Custer."

"I don't either. You think he might execute them?"

"Unfortunately, by noon tomorrow if you ain't back."

"Then we best get going," she attempted to rise, but was halted.

"Not until you eat and regain some strength."

Having had little food the past few days, Michaela ate despite feeling slightly ill; yet savored the simple rations with such urgency. After she dressed, Sully messaged her aching muscles when she hesitated staring unusually quiet at her rescuer.

"Dr, Mike, something wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just that…I've been thinking…well…of us…getting back together, again," she let out hesitantly. "I've missed _**us**_ being more than just friends."

Unable to believe his ears and contain his joy, he took a moment to process her request and soon a huge smile spread across his face as he gathered her hands, "I never stopped loving you."

"Neither have I," and she felt her lips for the second time that day gently, but thoroughly kissed before he rejoiced in embracing her victoriously.

"Sully, when was the first time you realized you were fond of me?"

"You got my attention on your arrival falling flat faced in that mud, but I think that chat about Black Kettle calling you a crazy white woman was when I first realized I really like ya; and when you were sick with the influenza, I knew then I cared about ya."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, and you were quickly seeping into my heart. Then came that first Christmas…"

"Yes?"

"Well, that's when I realized I love you, but didn't want to admit it just yet. Kept telling myself I was just admiring your strength and kindness in trying to make it out west. All I knew was that I wanted to be a part of your family—part of _**your**_ life."

"Yes, that first Christmas, sitting around the table was when I first realized I had received the greatest gift of all, the gift of_** love**_ among the children and…_**you.**_ I realized then, I love you." They held hands as Sully caressed her face drinking in the moment.

"I remember having this strong urge to see ya that night despite the snowstorm, and finally reaching your door debating to knock. I didn't know what to expect, fear of rejection—finding someone else. Then you open that door—I was in awe. There you stood a vision of heaven aglow beckoning me."

"I'm glad you finally knocked," smiling delightedly.

"You invited me in and I got all tongued tied before accepting."

"I did that to you?"

"Yeah, and more—aside Charlotte and the Cheyenne's, you're the first person in a long while to make me feel welcome and appreciated."

"That's because you are special."

"So are you."

"Then maybe we are made for each other after all."

"You really think?"

"I hope so."

"Good," he kissed her yet again, passionately this time, thrilled to finally be forgiven and hopefully picking up where they left off just before she called off their courtship. "It was the best Christmas ever; being part of a real family with you and the kids, full of love and warmth—been a while."

"Yes, it was the best for me as well, so simple and cozy, none of the hassles of pretending to be cordial and impressing guests," eying him with such adoration. "I felt such immense love and acceptance."

Caught up in the moment thumbing her lips in anticipation, "I never knew honey kisses could be so sweet and tasty." She smiled coyly; making him kiss her again, savoring the residue on her mouth. Sensing her resolve quickly melting, "_**Michaela…**_ I'd love to continue enjoy kissing your lips of honey for all eternity, but… we really gotta get going," and held out a hand to her.

"Of course," grasping hold of it for dear life, vowing never to let anything in their way separate them again now that she knew he has always loved her. Catching her breath, she smiled gratefully, and into the woods they continued towards home.

**The end...thanks for reading...**


End file.
